


what's me, without you?

by kwancafes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, straddling isn't always sexual!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwancafes/pseuds/kwancafes
Summary: Seungkwan and Seokmin have a talk after hours.





	what's me, without you?

Seokmin was dozing off when Seungkwan burst their dorm room, looking like utter shit. That single-handedly woke Seokmin up out of his slumber. Whatever Seungkwan was dealing with must've been bad because he slammed the door, knowing how much their RA hates that. He laid on his back and stared at Seungkwan as he threw his bag on the floor next to his bed and trudge his way over to Seokmin's bed.

 

"Scoot over." Seungkwan muttered, his head hanging lowly.

 

"Nuh-uh." Regardless of how much he worried about Seungkwan, he didn't really feel like moving, as comfortable as he was  

 

Seungkwan huffed. "Fine." He climbed onto Seokmin's bed and placed his knees on either side of the older's waist. The later's breath hitched a bit and Seungkwan plopped down on his chest and sighed.

 

Seokmin would deny it every time, but he had a admiration for the younger. He never really voiced his feelings aloud, but he could seriously say that he had a huge embarrassing crush on him. Ever since the freshman moved in with him, Seokmin had been his personal guide, Seungkwan was always clinging to him. That is, until he started making friends, friends that weren't close to Seokmin. Seungkwan started hanging out with Seokmin less and less, coming home later due to he friendships he had made. Although, he didn't see the younger during the day as often, the nighttime was always theirs. That's why Seokmin savored these moments with Seungkwan, when they were alone in their own dorm room, the four walls blocking out everything wrong in the world.

 

"Are you comfortable?" Seokmin smiled a warm smile that dimmed as he heard sobs coming from the lump on top of him. Seokmin shot up in his bed, leaving Seungkwan rested against his shoulder and sitting in his lap. Seokmin would've laughed at how intimate the two were being if it weren't for the boy on him crying his eyes out and staining his shirt with hot tears.

 

"Seungkwan, tell me what's wrong." Seokmin spoke softly, hands rubbing up and down the freshman's sides and stopping at his waist. Seokmin really hated seeing him stressed, which happen more often than not.

 

It took a few moments for Seungkwan to compose himself enough to speak, and when he did, his voice came out croaked and muffled against the older's shoulder. He mumbled out something Seokmin couldn't quite understand. He moved his head and looked at Seokmin with red and puffy eyes.

 

"I didn't get the song I wanted. Seunghee got it instead. She'll be the one singing my song." Seungkwan sniffled, frowning at the memory of the role of the "Spring Dream Concert" being posted outside of the drama room. He knew he'd done well, maybe even greater than anyone else who auditioned for the stupid Italian ballad.

 

He made a big deal because of the very important people that would be there. Many singers, even their company owners, would be there. He wanted to kill his audition to get a song he would kill at the concert. It could've been something that opened so many doors of opportunities for him, but instead, he was forced to sing some Korean ballad by an unknown indie singer.

 

When he saw the paper that hung outside the drama room, he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, yell, even punch something. But he knew causing a scene would help anything, so he just went to the dorm, not planning on explaining everything so...hysterically.

 

But being here with Seokmin made him feel comforted, his warm presence made Seungkwan sober up almost completely, making him notice things about Seokmin he never really paid attention to. Like the two moles lined directly under his eye. Or how the black dye he use to dye his hair left a bluish hue in his hair. Or how Seokmin licked his lips slowly whenever he was concentrating, refusing to ever put on lip balm.

 

"Seungkwan, you and I both know we did so well. The judges obviously don't recognize talent when they see it." Seokmin chuckled a bit, laughing at himself. "Well, I mean, when they hear it." Seungkwan smiled slightly, the comment before making blood rush to his cheeks and neck. He always knew how to take the edge off of a sad situation. "And you have three more concerts to participate in. Don't sweat it too much."

 

They sat like that in a comfortable silence, until Seungkwan started laughing. Loudly. He must've felt much better because the force of his laughter made him push Seokmin back on to the bed, Seungkwan following suit.

 

"You make me so fucking happy." Seungkwan whispered as he stared at the raven haired boy with a goofy grin on his face. Seokmin couldn't help but hear the sincerity in his voice.

 

Seungkwan's eyes darted towards his Seokmin's lips and bit his own.

 

He definitely remembers how grateful he was for Seokmin, his freshman year was a rough one. His roommate helped him so much. Seungkwan even developed a crush on the boy along the way. He remembered telling his best friend Hansol about his crush, and the boy teased him about it everyday of his life. Sharing a room with his crush made Seungkwan feel like the luckiest person alive.

 

"You make me happy too." Seokmin smiled brightly and Seungkwan felt warmth travel throughout his entire body. Seokmin's smiled wavered when he realized how close Seungkwan's lips were to his. It felt like every part of his body that contacted with Seungkwan's was on fire.

 

Seokmin didn't know what overcame him, maybe it was the domestic atmosphere, or the warmth him and Seungkwan were sharing, but there was no going back. "Hey, I have something to tell you." Seungkwan made a noise of confirmation that he was listening. Seokmin took a deep breath.

 

"I like you, Seungkwan. Maybe even more that like. I seriously don't know how or when it happened, but it did and I want you to-" Seokmin was cut off by warm and wet lips against his own dry ones. His eyes widen two sizes as Seungkwan pressed against him, but he slowly found himself relaxing as he wrapped his arms around boy's the smaller frame. They kissed each other, without the thought about what tomorrow would bring.

 

They released each other's lips, both being red in the face, realizing what they just did. Seungkwan hopped off of Seokmin, but before he could walk over to his own bed, Seokmin caught his hand and pulled him back down.

 

"Stay here."

 

Seungkwan didn't hesitate to crawl in the bed with Seokmin, the older wrapping his arm around Seungkwan.

 

"I like you too." Seungkwan whispered, but Seungkwan noticed he was too busy falling asleep to acknowledge it. Seungkwan laid back and smiled to himself, bringing himself closer to Seokmin.

 

Who knows what the days to come would bring?

**Author's Note:**

> this was spur of the moment and might me shit but uhm, i tried and i wrote this in like two hours, the ending is shit but! i hope u enjoyed lmao


End file.
